yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple. The episode begins at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack, Copper, Cheerilee, Big McIntosh, Applejack, Copper, Apple Bloom, Featherweight and Granny Smith having a discussion. Applejack: Don't worry, Cheer. I'm sure Willow Apple will do just fine. Cheerilee: I don't know, Applejack. Apple Bloom: Well, Applejack worried too much about me all the time. Copper: You sure you're giving Willow Apple the opportunity? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Featherweight: It can't hurt to give her a chance. Granny Smith: I agree, Featherweight. Later in the other room. Willow Apple: I hope it's a yes. Golden Apple: Whatever they decide, Willow Apple, We'll be here for you. Apple Feather: Totally. Even though it could change everything for you, Forever and ever! As the door opens, Cheerilee took a deep breath. Cheerilee: So, We've decided... That you're old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores yourself for the afternoon! Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather: (gasps) Willow Apple: I accept your decision. As the three cousins head to the other rooms. Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather: (cheering) Later that day. Willow Apple: Stayin' home alone, By myself, On my own! I can't believe I'm really doin' it! Cheerilee: Now, Hold on, Sweetie. I know you're excited, But being the only pony here to take care of the day's chores is a big responsibility. Which is why Granny Smith has a train to catch and visit Great Aunt Pine Apple and I'm helping Wallace and Gromit out during school since I'm taking Golden Apple and Apple Feather. Willow Apple: I know it! And it means everythin' to me that y'all think I'm grown up enough to handle it. I won't let you down. Applejack: Well, Big Mac. It's just you, Me and Apple Bloom deliverin' pies. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Cheerilee: That's the only reason I agreed to let Willow Apple stay behind alone. Willow Apple: It is? Applejack: Oh, Your mama didn't mean it like that, Sugarcube. It's just, I take my job as your Auntie Apple Bloom's big sister real serious, Which is why I spent all night makin' this. Willow Apple: What is it? Applejack: Just a reminder of the chores that needs done, Willow Apple. Cheerilee: Willow Apple, Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone? Willow Apple: I'm sure, Mama. Cheerilee: All right then. Applejack: The Wiztastics, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash will be here if you need them. Willow Apple: Yes, Auntie Applejack. (reading) "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator. Be sure not to heat it up too much. If it's hot, blow on it to cool it off. And take little sips — if you gulp, you could get hiccups." You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and the chores! I'm ready for this. Cheerilee: (sighs) I guess you are. I'm just not so sure I am. Willow Apple: But you trust me and believe I'm grown up enough to handle this, Right, Mama? Cheerilee: (sighs) Right. Okay then. Good luck. Willow Apple: (quickly) Okaygreatseeyouafterschoolbye! Apple Bloom: Ready, Big Mac? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Applejack: Alrighty then. Off we go! Willow Apple: Woo-hoo! I'm alone! At home! I'm home alone! This is gonna be so awesome! Later at Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Cheerilee: I'm just a little worried a bit about Willow Apple. You think she's gonna be okay on her own, Wallace? Wallace: Of course we do, Cheerilee. There's more than one filly then meets the eye. Am I right, Gromit? Gromit: (nods) Cheerilee: I just keep on thinking of things Applejack forgot to put on her list. Like, She didn't write down that if she wants to get a spoon out of the drawer, she needs to open the drawer first. (sighs) I know, I'm probably just being silly. Do you think so, Fluffles? Fluffles: (showing she doesn't know) Cheerilee: But I know I'd feel a heap better if I could just check on Willow Apple one last time. You go on ahead on your teachings. I'm just gonna take a quick peek, and then I'll be back. Meanwhile, Willow Apple was reading the to do list her aunt, Applejack gave her. Willow Apple: Okay, number one seventy two: "Make sure to pump the bellows to keep the stove warm." (bellows pumping) Willow Apple keeps track on every single chore. Willow Apple: Check! "Make sure the hats and bows closet is fully stocked." Check! (spits) That's everything on Auntie Applejack's list! And now that my chores are done, since there's no one else here, I get to make all the decisions! If I wanna listen to music, I can! If I wanna read a book, I can! If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself, I can! Later, Cheerilee came home. Cheerilee: Willow Apple! Willow Apple: (startled) Whoa! (crashed on the pantries) Ugh... Mama? Cheerilee: I came back to check on you, and I'm so glad I did! I never thought about how dangerous things are around here! Willow Apple: Thanks, but I'm really gonna be okay. Cheerilee: You are now! Because mommy's here and staying! No way am I leavin' my little baby home alone all by herself! Willow Apple: Mama! I'm not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself! And what about school? Cheerilee: We'll have non of that, Willow Apple! Family's way more important than school! Willow Apple: But, Mama, I'm fine! And actually... this was kind of your fault. Cheerilee: I know. I should never have left you alone. Willow Apple: But I don't need you lookin' after me. I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone. Really! Just look! "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator." Cheerilee: What was that? Willow Apple: Watch me. (slipped and the soup spilled on her) Whoa! Ugh! Cheerilee: Oh, no! This is worse than I thought! Well, don't worry, Willow Apple, Mommy's here now and I'm not leaving you home alone ever again. I'm sticking right by your side, always! Later, Willow Apple had to hide from her mother's over protection. Cheerilee: Willow Apple? Willow Apple! Willow Apple: My mama's just overreactin' a bit. I'm sure she'll snap out of it. (shocked with her mother appeared) Whoa! Cheerilee: There you are! Is there anything I can get you, Sweetie? Willow Apple: Mama, I know you mean well, but I don't need you watchin' over me! I can take care of things myself! Cheerilee: (laughs) Willow Apple: Look! (getting ready to rake the leaves) Huh? Hey! Who put pillows on this rake? Cheerilee: (chuckles) Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone or somepony who really loves her little filly and doesn't want her to get an owie? (puts a helmet on her) Willow Apple: (growls) Then, Willow Apple tried bucking apples. Willow Apple: Hey, Mama! I can buck apples without your help! (bucks the apples and notice the nets up the branches with the leaves rustling) Huh? Cheerilee: Just to make sure you don't get hurt. Willow Apple: Mama! Stop it! Cheerilee: (puts a helmet on her) I know best for my little sweetie! Willow Apple: (growls) Later, Willow Apple tried carrying the wheel barrel full of apples. Willow Apple: (panting) Cheerilee: (mending the safety wheels under Willow Apple's wheel barrel) Willow Apple: (getting more annoyed) When Willow Apple got inside the house. Willow Apple: Oh, for the love of...Mama! You've gone and baby-proofed everythin'! Cheerilee: That's right, Willow Apple. I'm your mother and I let you down once, but I promise it won't ever happen again. Willow Apple: But really, I'm fine! I can take care of myself. I don't need you watchin' over me! Cheerilee: Aw, that's sweet, Willow Apple. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but don't worry. Mommy will always be here for you. Always! Willow Apple: (growls) Soon, Yuna heard the whole story from Willow Apple about her mother being overprotective. Princess Yuna: And that's it? Willow Apple: Yes. And that's the reason I asked ya to come over quick. Princess Yuna: That explains the crib. Cheerilee: Willow Apple! You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while having a hoof massage? Willow Apple: No thank you! (closes the door) Cheerilee: Okay, Willow Apple. You can count on me being close by if you need anything! Willow Apple: (sighs) You see what I mean? If this keeps up, I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' without my mama hoverin' over me! Princess Yuna: Well, Let's think of a plan. Willow Apple: Hang on a sec! I got it! Princess Yuna: What? Willow Apple: See that souvenir cart that needs deliverin'? I'll sneak out and deliver them! Granny Smith said that they were goin' to some incredibly hard-to-reach town. If I can do it alone, That'll show my mama I don't need somepony watchin' over me! Princess Yuna: Just one problem. Your mother's gonna come back and check on you any minute! Which means you need an escape plan. Ooh, and I got an idea for one! (turns on a snoring tape recorder and puts it under the piles of pillows) See? It'll look just like you're sleeping in bed. That way, I'll hide in the closet waiting for your mother to realize that you don't need her comforting you anymore. Brilliant, huh? Willow Apple: You know what? It is! I got a feelin' this just might work! Princess Yuna: Stop! Your mother's coming! If you're gonna go, we've gotta get you out of here now! Willow Apple opens the window and jumped and landed on a barrel of hey and run off with the cart of souvenir. Yuna turns on the snoring tape recorder and hide in Willow Apple's closets. Cheerilee: (muffled) Everything okay in there, Sweetie? Princess Yuna: (noticing a few training diapers and tries not to laugh) Cheeilee: Huh. I guess you must've been so tired out, You sent Princess Yuna home and went to bed. Then again, You are a delicate flower. (sighs) Sleep tight, Willow Apple. (kisses) I'll check on you again in a bit. (closes the door) Princess Yuna: (sighs) Cheeilee: (opens the door) Just checking in on you again! (closes the door) From time to time, Cheerilee kept opening and closing the door to check on Willow Apple. Cheeilee: Need anythin' now? (opens the door) How 'bout now? (opens the door) Need another blanket? (opens the door) Did I hear a cough? (opens the door) Want a glass of water? Several hours later, Cheerilee checked in Willow Apple's door one last time as Yuna stayed wide awake. Cheerilee: (yawning) Just... checking in on you again. (sighs) Look at you, sleeping so peaceful-like. Here I am, checking up on you every five seconds, and you're totally fine. Maybe you don't need me fussing over you all the time. Princess Yuna: (gasps and muffled) Wow, Willow Apple will be so glad to hear that! Cheerilee: Huh? (opens Willow Apple's closet) Yuna? Princess Yuna: Uh, um, n-no. Cheerilee: (looked under the blanket) A pile of pillows!? But... where's Willow Apple? (searching her daughter's room) She's not here! She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needing to go to the bathroom! Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Cheerilee. I know exactly where she is. she's making a souvenir delivery. Cheerilee: What?! No! Didn't she hear how difficult and dangerous it was?! (gasp) I may never see my little filly again! Later, Cheerilee had a talk with Yuna. Cheerilee: Okay, Did Willow Apple at least bring her boots? her raincoat? a first-aid kit? a map? When did she leave? Princess Yuna: It must've been hours ago. Cheerilee: Oh, no! Soon, Yuna called out The Wiztastics, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash. Princess Yuna: You need to wear boots and raincoat. Make sure no further harm comes to Willow Apple. Sebastian: Don't worry, Princess Yuna. You can always count on us. Scuttle: So, What're we waiting for? Tip: Yeah, Let's get this rescue mission started! Dash: I've packed the cubits for the Wiztastics. Magnifo: Wonderful, Dash. Wizwuz: (chuckles) Mesmo: Hooray! Tip: Let's go! So, They set out to catch up with Willow Apple. Several hours later, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh got back from making pie deliveries. Applejack: Howdy, Cheerilee. How'd it go with Wallace and Gromit? Cheerilee: I was returning to check on Willow Apple to see if she's doing okay. When suddenly, She ran out on me when I was trying to look after her. Apple Bloom: I think Cheerilee was being overprotective on Willow Apple. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Applejack: Whoa there, Cheer. Slow down a bit. You're getting a little carried away and started babying Willow Apple. Now, Let's just calm down and talk for one minute. Meanwhile, Willow Apple was carrying a cart of souvenirs through the forest. Willow Apple: Okay, Won't be much further now. Just one more mile and I'll be at town. Ozzy: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Strut: A little filly lost and alone in the forest! Willow Apple: Uh-Oh! And Willow Apple ran for her life with the cart and hid it under the bushes. Willow Apple: I've gotta distract them somehow. (gets an idea) Hey You Two! Can't Catch Me! (raspberry) Ozzy: Why you little...! Strut: Let's get her! Willow Apple ran as fast as her hooves would let her. Then, Rescue has come from her own friends. Tip: Hello, Ozzy and Strut! Dash: Don't even think about hurting her! Sebastian: Here it goes. (pinches Ozzy and Strut by their tails) Ozzy and Strut: Ow! Strut: Let's get out of here, Ozzy! We're done for! Ozzy: I'm Going first, Strut! I'm always first! Strut: Ozzy, Wait for me! Ozzy and Strut being chased away by the Wiztastics Max. Wiztastics Max: And don't come back! Willow Apple: Thank goodness y'all came to the rescue! Sebastian: Are you okay, Willow Apple? Willow Apple: Thanks to you guys. Tip: Didn't your mother told you you need someone looking after you! Dash: We're just glad this wasn't a whole lot worse. Scuttle: I mean, sure we lost the cart and all the souvenirs, but at least you're... Willow Apple: (clears her throat as she brought out the souvenir cart) Scuttle: Safe. Sebastian: The cart! And all the souvenirs! You actually got them all the way up here? In the dark? Through the Forest? Past Ozzy and Strut? ...By yourself? Willow Apple: Well... yeah. Tip: Huh, wow. That's impressive! Anybody and anypony who can do that on her own, well, she don't need ;someone or somepony like your mom babying her. Dash: I'll say. Come on, We've got souvenirs to deliver. Soon, Willow Apple got home and discovered how disappointed her mother is. Cheerilee: Willow Apple! Where have you been!? You have me worried sick about you! Willow Apple: I'm sorry, Mama. I was only trying to... Cheerilee: I don't want any of your excuses, Young filly. You are grounded for sneaking out of the house! Sebastian: Hold it, Cheerilee! Scuttle: Willow Apple is trying to tell you that she delivered all of the souvenirs pass the forest! Tip: And we helped a little, But can you believe what a great job she did all by herself? Dash: It's true, Cheerilee. Willow Apple has done it on her own. Cheerilee: You really did that all by yourself, Willow Apple? Willow Apple: Yes. Maginfo: The whole thing is true. Cheerilee: Applejack was right. Maybe I have gotten a little carried away watching over you, and if you hadn't snuck out like you did, maybe I wouldn't have figured that out the same thing she had. Willow Apple: Yes! Now that is the kind of 'looking after me' that I can definitely appreciate! So, Mama. we're good? Cheerilee: Willow Apple, We're always good. (hugged her daughter) Maginfo: Aww! Princess Yuna: Now that's what I call a motherly and daughterly love. At Canterlot, Yuna was writing on her Jounal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Things had got very difficult for Willow Apple. Despite her mother Cheerilee being overprotective, She finally showed her she can take care of herself. So, I only help out a bit. But, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and the Wiztastics backed her up. Well, You could say there's more then one pony then meets the eye. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End During the credits, Yuna came to see he mentors. Sensei Garmadon: So, Yuna? How're things going with Willow Apple? Princess Yuna: It was great, Sensei Garmadon. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford, What's Garmadon working on? Ford Pines: Just a little something for Yuna and her friends to try out. As Sensei Garmadon was about to show Yuna the new obstacle course, It still wasn't ready yet. The Dipper Clones are still in progress. Tyrone: Sorry, Sensei, We got a little carried away! Sensei Garmadon: This could take a little while for it to be done. Princess Yuna: That's okay, Sensei. I don't mind at all. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225